Graffitti on Deck 14
by VGWrighte
Summary: Naomi and the Borg children take a walk on deck 14.
1. The Borg

Graffiti on Deck 14  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own star trek, paramount does. I just own this story. I am not implying that any of these things are true in the Star Trek universe. I got the idea from Sheriff of Nottingham's "The Voyager Wall." The "We don't need no education" is a reference to Pink Floyd's "The Wall." Guess what, don't own that either.  
  
This takes place mid-late seventh season.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Naomi Wildman and the Borg children walked through a corridor on deck 14. It was a Monday morning and their lessons hadn't started yet. They were on a leisurely walk around the ship. The five of them chatted about what was going on around the ship, and the latest gossip.  
  
The group stopped and stared at the wall before them. They never knew such a place existed on Voyager. They all stared at the wall amazed at what they saw.  
  
"Did you know about this?" Icheb asked Naomi.  
  
"No," she replied. "Did any of you?"  
  
"You have been here longer than we have," Mezoti answered.  
  
The twins were shocked. They looked the wall over. "A graffiti wall," the two said in unison.  
  
The five of them silently read the wall.  
  
They read things such as:  
  
"Big Red Rocks."  
  
"Angry Warrior was here."  
  
"Doctor Do This. Doctor Do That."  
  
"Illogical Men rule the future. Take that Tuvok."  
  
"4-2 Theta Ban 4 a Good Time. Women ONLY!"  
  
"B.T." and "T.P." in a heart.  
  
"Recyclable Ensign was here."  
  
"Logical Men rule the future. 'Take that Illogical Man.'"  
  
"I'm Deputy Engineer! Not BORGy BORG BORGerson!"  
  
"7 of 9 usurped your job 'Deputy Engineer.'"  
  
"Never forget Vulcan2. Chief of Security is not the only one."  
  
"He's the only important one."  
  
"Master Cook was here."  
  
"Master Cook sucks!"  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Kes was here. Is pissed. Will be back."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"We don't need no education."  
  
"Of course we don't."  
  
"DoubleMint1 was here."  
  
------------------------

So, what did you think. I might add more things to the wall at a later date.

Key:

"Big Red" is Captain Janeway

"Angry Warrior" is Chakotay

"Recycleable Ensign" is Harry

"Deputy Engineer" is Joe Carey

"Vulcan2" is Voric

"Master Cook" is Neelix

"Double Mint1" is one of the Delany twins.


	2. The Mastermind

Graffiti on Deck 14

Chapter Two: Flyboy

Disclaimer: "I" "DON'T" "OWN" "VOYAGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---- The Story ----

He stuck his head around the corner. The borg children were still there. He stood up straight, flat against the wall. He looked both ways. The coast was clear.

He looked around the corner again. The children were leaving. They weren't coming his way. In his left hand he held an ancient artifact called a "can of spray-paint."

He slowly walked towards the wall. He smiled. He started it six years previous.

Many of the older messages were worn down or washed off. Some could still be read. He looked over some of the old messages, and smiled at how new the crew was at the art of graffiti back then.

"Ayala rocks."

"Joe is cool."

"Chakotay is hot!"

"200 REPLICATOR RATIONS REWARD FOR COFFEE!"

"We're all gonna die."

"No? Really?"

"Delta Q sucks."

"Harry was here."

"Q was here"

"I HATE NEELIX"

"So do I."

-------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now. What did you think? More people will visit The Wall later.


	3. The Heart Maker

Graffiti on Deck 14

Chapter Three: The Heart-Maker

Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager, I want to. But I can't afford it on minimum wage.

Note: Alrighty. Chapter three, here I go.

THE STORY

She looked both ways. The coast was clear. She walked towards the wall. She gazed at the tall wall.

She knelt down on the floor. She opened in the case she had brought. She pulled out an instrument.

She stood. She looked over the wall. She looked for a spot. She also read the wall. New and old comments.

"Nazi Borg was here."

"When?"

"I'm not going to tell you?"

"Please."

"Who are you?"

"Borg Queen Wannabe."

"20th Century Master loves Bacon Lettuce and Tomato."

"You love a sandwich?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, so Neelix is your best friend?"

"No, actually Hot Kabob is."

"What?"

"Tall Dark and Handsome was here."

"Medium height Bald and fairly good looking was here."

"Wow."

"Time Traveling Ocampan was here."

She found a spot. Right next to

"Alpha Quadrant this way -- "

And

"Delta Quadrant this way --"

She used her instrument to paint lines on the wall. She very carefully drew an unconventional organ, two sets of two letters inside, and the addition symbol. She added her own mark.

"B.T. T.P" in a heart.

The half-Klingon put her graffiti tool back in its case and left the wall.

THE "CODES"

"Nazi Borg"—One, from "Drone" He was also the B'Elanna's Nazi "lover" in "The Killing Game."

"Borg Queen Wannabe"—Seven of Nine

"20th Century Master"—Tom Paris

"Bacon Lettuce and Tomato"—B'Elanna Torres. For those who don't get it, watch "Equinox."

"Hot Kabob"—Harry Kim, again "Equinox."

"Tall Dark and Handsome"—Ayala

"Medium Height Bald and fairly good looking"—The Doctor.

"Time Traveling Ocampan"—Guess. If you don't know you're a moron. Kes

THE END

I am very proud of this chapter. What did you think?


	4. The Flowering Person from India

Graffiti on Deck 14

Chapter four: Flowering person from India

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. I'm hoping if I write enough chapters I will. But that doesn't look too good yet.

Note: Yeah!!! Chapter four. Guess who the Flowering Person from India is. Oh, that's write no one knows.

THE STORY

She wasn't supposed to be there. If anyone caught her, her reputation would be ruined. She had an excellent name for the wall. She just had to wait till B'Elanna left.

B'Elanna's were always so predictable. She was more complex and secretive. Men liked her that way. With any luck, one particular man. B'Elanna walked away. She was going to make her move.

She looked both ways. She bolted towards the wall. She examined it. New things had been added she was last here.

"Body Art was here."

"Lonely and Willing. Beta Delta Ban. 24/7."

"Screwdriver Actor was here."

"Five Cents was here."

"Pilot2 hates Tom."

"That's too bad. That's just too bad."

"Shoe polish, Chakotay?"

"It's natural."

"Oh, yeah, right."

"It is!"

"Then how come it was the gray for the first two years?"

"Evil spy was here."

"Bajorian, yeah right 'Bajorian' was here."

"Invincible Guy was here."

"Future Sucks!!! I know. --Braxton."

She looked for a suitable spot for the most recent addition. She found a spot for it between

"We're lost!!!"

And

"No, really??"

She pulled out her tri-corder and pressed a few buttons. A small instrument materialized in her hand. She used it on the wall. She quickly moved her arm over the wall as the instrument did its work.

She looked at her work. She smiled, then ran. The newest part of the wall had been added.

"Blooming Indian was here."

[Author here, now I am going to explain to you some of the names on the wall.]

"Body Art" = "Tattoo" = "Chakotay"

"Lonely and Willing"=Nameless Ensigns.

"Screwdriver Actor" = "Phillips Head Actor" = "Phillips actor" = "Ethan Phillips" obscure, I know.

"Five Cents" = "Nickel" = "Nicolletti"

"Pilot2" = "Batart"

"Evil Spy" = "Jonas"

"Bajorian, yeah, right, 'Bajorain'" = "Seska"

"Invincible Guy" = "Harry"

BLOOMING INDIAN

And now for the million dollar question, who is "Blooming Indian?"

Who knows?

First clue: "Blooming" = "Bloomington"

Who knows now?

Second Clue: "Indian" = "Indiana"

If you still you still don't know:

Third and final clue: "Spider-Queen Redhead who makes speeches a lot."

If you still don't know. I can't help you.

THE END

So what did you think?


	5. Left Hand's opposite Dude

Graffiti on Deck 14

Chapter Five: Left Hand's Opposite Dude

Disclaimer: I still don't own Voyager, again too expensive.

Note: Some people didn't get the "Spider-Queen" comment on the clues to the last chapter's visitor's identity. That reference is from "The Bride Of Chaotica!" episode, where the Captain plays "Arachnia Queen of the Spider-people."

--------The Story--------

He was walking down a corridor. Looking every which way. The large man seemed anxious. He made a small circle around his target, looking for everyone and anyone. He kept moving closer, he was in no hurry.

He nodded to nameless ensigns and crewman as he passed them. They had no idea of where he was going. For all they knew, he could have been on a walk, he could have been going to some one's quarters, he could have been making repairs.

He was closing in on his target. He slowed more, he was more cautious. He looked both ways every other step. He stopped. This was it. Straight forward to the intersection.

He walked forward. He turned to his left. There it was.

He looked to see what was new.

"Blooming Indian was here."

"The Oracle says Carey is going to die."

"Who's "The Oracle"?"

"An Executive Producer."

"?"

"Speechless was here."

"Thorn in your side? Horns in my stomach was here."

"Hypochondriac was here."

"Latex Forehead was here."

"Leola Root Man was here."

"The Meditator was here."

"Jupiter program was here."

"Silver Cat was here."

"Multi-colored Cat was here."

"Delta Pilot was here."

He knew what he was going to leave. He just had to find the correct spot. He found it. The place where he would fit perfectly. Between

"Top of the Line was here."

And

"Ears Like a Rabbit was here."

He pulled an instrument from within his jacket. He looked both ways once again.

He left his mark.

"The Right Hand Man was here."

--------The Names--------

"Blooming Indian" -- Captain Janeway

"The Oracle" -- An Executive Producer

"Speechless" -- Lieutenant Ayala. (He talks only once)

"Horns in My Stomach" -- Sam Wildman. (Had Naomi)

"Hypochondriac" -- William Telfer. (Hypochondriac)

"Latex Forehead" -- B'Elanna. (The ridges are latex)

"Leola Root man" -- Neelix

"Meditator" -- Tuvok

"Jupiter Program" -- The Doctor. (Was created at Jupiter Station)

"Silver Cat" -- Seven. (Wore silver cat suit)

"Multi-colored Cat" -- Kes. (Wore multi-colored cat suits)

"Delta Pilot" -- Tom

"Top of the Line" -- Captain Janeway.

"Ear's Like a Rabbit" -- Tuvok. (Big ears)

--------The Million Dollar Question--------

Who is "The Right Hand Man"?

It's quite easy.

He may sit to the left of the Captain.

The right hand man is the second in command.

Who could that be?

If you don't yet.

"Hallucinates, talks to animals, has a funky tattoo, doesn't like Tom, and we think is in love with the Captain."

Again, if you still don't know, I can't help you.


End file.
